Rough Cut 2x4
The Rough Cut 2x4 is a pump-action Nerf N-Strike Elite blaster that was released in 2013 under the Multishot Madness sub-series. It comes packaged with eight Elite Darts and instructions. Details The Rough Cut is a blaster that is able to fire two darts at the same time, much like the Barrel Break IX-2 or the Diatron. It features one long tactical rail on the top of the blaster. It also has two points for a sling or bandolier to be attached: one at the end of the blaster and one at the end of the blaster's handle. The Rough Cut has a special feature that allows it to fire darts out of any barrel. A similar feature is used on the Triad EX-3. History The Rough Cut was first announced as the Ruff Cut in a Wired.com article about the N-Strike Elite series.Jason Fagone (2012-09-08). How Nerf Became the World's Best Purveyor of Big Guns for Kids | Wired Design | Wired.com. Wired.com. The Rough Cut is regarded as a successor to the Barrel Break IX-2, as both blasters have the ability to fire two darts simultaneously or a single shot by a half pull of the trigger and share similar design characteristics. Value packs A bonus pack is available at Toys "R" Us; it comes packaged with an extra eight Elite Darts. Walmart also has a value pack that comes with an extra sixteen darts and a bandolier strap. Reloading and firing To reload the Rough Cut 2x4, load in up to eight darts into the muzzle of the blaster and pump the blaster to prime it. Pull the trigger all the way back to launch a pair of darts. Pull the trigger partially to launch one dart. To slam fire, hold down the trigger and continuously prime the blaster. Trivia *It is the only N-Strike Elite blaster so far to fire multiple darts at once. *The name Rough Cut 2x4 is referencing its two-column by four-row barrel configuration, while the name "Rough Cut" is a play on words. In woodworking, the first cut into a plank of wood is called the "Rough Cut", and a "2x4" is a certain cut of wood. **The name may also be a reference to the barrel being 'cut' on many sawed off shotguns, as the Rough Cut has no barrel to speak of. *The Multishot Madness branding is not present on the packaging of European or Canadian releases. *It is so far the only blaster that can fire multiple darts at once and slam fire. *This blaster doesn't work with Streamline Darts due to the long rubber post inside the darts. *There is a chance that the air restrictor, after firing, won't pop back out. *The handgrip sometimes get stuck in the middle, which can be fixed just by pulling it back hard. *Sometimes, it fires two or three darts with single fire and three or four with multi fire. Gallery Rough cut box.jpg|The Rough Cut's packaging. 2013-09-18 13.05.08.jpg|The Walmart-exclusive Rough Cut 2x4 that comes with a variation of the Elite bandolier and sixteen additional darts. References Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Multi-fire blasters